


Hurt

by Ciirii



Series: Identity [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is hurt, Lena needs a drink, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciirii/pseuds/Ciirii
Summary: Lena tries to figure out her feelings after finding out Kara's secret./\/\/\/\/\You probably should read the first part of this to know what's going on here :)





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry that it's taken me so long to post this second part. To my defense I had to fly to the Netherlands to take care of some things and after getting back home I had to drive from one hospital to another for more than a month. So in short it's been a mess but I finally had some time and somewhat of a good mindset to write.
> 
> I hope that you'll enjoy it :)

"L-Listen Lena, that's not really how I wanted to tell you but I'm really glad that you finally know." Kara stutters out looking nervously into Lena's eyes.

Lena still with furrowed eyebrows moves away to the end of the couch hugging her knees to her chest. She doesn't know what to think, how could Kara not tell her about something so important?

"Y-You lied to me? Kara we've been friends for what? Three years? Were you ever going to tell me? Or did you plan to keep this from me for the whole time?" Lean doesn't have enough will power to stop the tears from leaving her eyes. She feels betrayed but on the other hand she feels so strongly about Kara that she doesn't know what to do about this situation.

"Lena, please, I..." Kara looks away from the brunette biting down on her bottom lip. "I wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't. Every time I asked J'onn he said I can't tell you, then your mother said how when you're going to find out you're going to hate me and I just... I was so scared to tell you, Lena, I'm sorry."

Lena looks down at her knees not daring a look at Kara, she gets that Kara was forbidden from telling her but still, it hurts. That's a big thing that was hidden from her for all of this time. How can she overlook the fact that she's been lied to for three years?

"Kara, can you get out? I need to think about it."

Kara gets up from the couch nodding her head and goes to the door but gets back to Lena to leave a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm really sorry, Lee."

"Fuck!" Lena yells as the blonde leaves her apartment, she grabs a glass from the table and throws it across the room, smashing it on the wall.

Kara leaning on the door can hear it all and it breaks her heart. She knows she hurt Lena but there's not much she can do about this now, the only thing to do is to wait and let Lena sort this out for herself. As much as it pains Kara, she has to let her do this and she can only hope that Lena sees that the blonde never wanted to hurt her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Days go by as as much as Lena wants to contact Kara and talk with her about it, she can't make herself do this. She knows that she's being ridiculous but she's a little bit heartbroken with the whole situation. Not only she was being lied to, she was stupid enough not to see this, now knowing about Kara's true identity Lena sees it, that same scar by the eyebrow and of course that damn crinkle. How was she so blind not to see this? She has feelings for Kara and she didn't know.

Lena puts her favorite Harry Potter book on the table with a sigh and closes her eyes for a second to wind down from all of her thoughts but she doesn't go far because there's a knock on her door. The brunette furrows her eyebrows at the sound, there are only a few people who know where she lives but to be honest Kara was the only one to ever visit her.

When Lena opens the door she stands there with wide eyes, how the hell that happened? There's Alex Danvers standing in front of Lena with a bottle of scotch and a small smile on her lips. Lena furrows her eyebrows but gestures with her hand for Alex to come in.

"So...um, what's going on?" She asks walking behind Alex to her kitchen, watching as she gets two glasses and pours the scotch like she's been here hundreds times but in reality she's never been here.

Alex slides her one of the glasses and rises it silently, staring down at Lena so she just shrugs her shoulders taking the glass and downing it in one gulp.

"Kara told me what happened, well not everything, just that you found out that she's Supergirl. She didn't really want to tell me the details, saying it's not important but we both know she's a terrible liar... and she was blushing, like really hard." Alex takes another sip of her drink and pours another one for Lena. "She told me that you haven't spoken to her for for a week now, so I wanted to come by and see how you're doing. Thought that maybe scotch would be a nice touch to it."

Lena sits on the stool by the island with a deep sigh leaving her lips and looks at Alex while drumming her fingers on the counter. As much as it seemed unexpected at first Lena isn't so surprised now, she knows that Alex under all that badass Director persona is soft and she cares deeply about her sister and friends.

"Do you want to know how or is that irrelevant in the grand scheme of things?" Alex shakes her head making Lena breathe out a sigh of relief, maybe it's better if she doesn't know how that happened.

"So... How are you doing?"

Yeah, how is she doing? That's a really good question.

"Fucking great, can't you see?" Lena sips from her glass and then bites down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Alex. I'm just so frustrated with this situation, I don't know what to do with all of this to be honest. I..."

"Lena, you can tell me anything, I won't judge or tell Kara anything you don't want me to. Whatever you want to get out of your chest, you can trust me."

Lena stands up from the stool and goes to her comfortable couch, motioning for Alex to join her. Beside Kara she doesn't have anyone to talk with about serious things, so maybe Alex could be that person for her.

"I'm smitten with your sister, Alex. We actually were on a date when I found out." The only reaction Alex gives her is a raise of her eyebrow so she continues. "I feel so strongly about her but she lied to me for all of those years. Everyone I ever even remotely cared about lied or tricked me. How can I trust her when she kept something so big away from me, Alex?"

"I know she hurt you Lena and I also know that me telling you she didn't want to do this isn't going to help you, so I won't do it. I think the best option for both of you is to meet and talk about this situation. It doesn't have to be resolved right away, you can talk as long as you need but you can't leave it like that. I know she has her reasons for not telling you for so long, I won't say those were justified or not but she believed she was doing a good thing."

"Alex..."

"But you need to tell her how this made you feel, how she hurt you. Kara needs to hear this Lena and you need to tell her this for your own good too. We always feel better when we talk about this like that."

The brunette hugs her knees to her chest and sighs. Alex for sure knows what she's talking about and Lena knows that it's probably a good thing to talk with Kara but it's not so easy.

Lena is deep in thought when she hears Alex's phone ringing. The older woman picks up her phone and after a few moments her face pales as her mouth hangs open. Alex lays her phone on the couch, looking at Lena with worried eyes.

"It's Kara. S-She's hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I know. Leaving you again on a cliffhanger.


End file.
